Sueños entre nubes
by Amuto.Amu y Ikuto
Summary: nose jiji 3
1. cap1

**Yesung- Sueños entre nubes - CAP 1 (FANFIC)**

Dia 1  
(pensamiento)  
Aun no puedo creerlo, despues de 5 años de seguirte por fin te pude ver en el escenario, jamas pense que pudieras venir a mi pais, pero estas aqui! Hoy te vi! y aun no puede desaparecer esa sensacion en mi pecho es como si brincara a punto de salirse.

(recordando)

Se apagaron las luces y comenzo la presentación SUPER SHOW 4 y fueron apareciendo los nombres de cada uno, de la emocion solo pude escuchar YESUNG, grite como loca por fin te iba a ver!

Y asi fue, apareciste como lo soñe tan fresco y con esa mirada que solo tu sabes hacer.  
Mi corazón palpitaba como si se fuera a salir, no podia moverme ni gritar solo te miraba cantar, en algun momento pense -junte tanto para comprarme estos boletos en primera fila, pero valio la pena, te puedo ver estas ahi Yeye estas ahi.

De pronto comenzaste a cantar tu solo KISS ME DARLING KISS ME

Era como un sueño, no lo podia creer, pensando en lo maravilloso que era escucharte. Sonreias como siempre y tus ojos se iluminaban con las luces azules que traiamos las fans, te veias tan contento de presetarte por primera vez en latinoamerica, y con esa sonrisa y esa voz tan hermosa me llevaste a un sueño interminable.

Pero un segundo paso, un instante se detuvo ¿en que momento? aun no lo se, pero, tu mirada cruzo con la mia, el tiempo se detuvo, la musica se detuvo, el mundo se detuvo y por un instante que fue eterno pude reflejarme en tus ojos y tu en los mios, solo bajaste el microfono y te quedaste callado hasta se Siwon fue a tocarte el hombro para que siguieras y con una risa desconsertante le dijiste que si.

¿Acaso me miro? fue lo que pense, solo vi que giraste la cabeza y me regresaste la mirada y seguiste cantando y bailando como siempre. Yo no se si fue mi imaginación pero podia sentir tus miradas en todo el show, - jajaj tonta como podrias fijarte en mi si hay un millon de fans aqui. Segui viendo el show, pero no se me quitaba de la mente la idea de que en algun momento me viste y algo sucedio.

Ahora que estoy en mi casa y a terminado todo, vi en mi facebook que abra una firma de autografos mañana a las 5pm , es mi oportunidad de verte de nuevo, tratare de verme lo mejor que pueda y tengo una pequeña tortuga de peluche que te compre por si tenia la oportunidad de entregartela y creo que mañana sera el dia, espero verte esta ocasion mas de cerca y tontamente constatar si esas miradas fueron para mi.  
CONTINUARA...


	2. cap2

**Yesung- Sueños entre nubes - CAP 2 (FANFIC)**

Dia 2.

No e podido dormir toda la noche, esperando verte hoy, es la oportunidad que e estado esperando . Aun no se que decirte o como llamar tu atención lo único que pienso es estar mas cerca de ti.

(En el cetro comercial)

(Pensamiento)  
Cuanta gente hay, no alcanzo a distinguir donde comienza o empieza todo.

Yo: Disculpe Señorita donde me puedo formar para la firma de autógrafos  
Srta.: Aquí empieza la fila, pero de quien quieres ? hay una fila para cada uno  
Yo: YESUNG  
Srta.: Hasta el fondo  
Yo: Gracias

Dios la fila es interminable, pero vale la pena! cada paso que doy estoy mas cerca de ti.

2hr después

Estoy tan cansada, y no puedo...

y ahí estabas ...

puedo verte, (mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar)

Eres... eres... como un ángel, tu piel , tu pelo negro bajando por tus mejillas =D

Dios será verdad lo de ayer en el concierto? será verdad que cruzamos nuestras miradas?

estoy llegando!

-Yo: Hola

fue lo único que me vino a la mente, donde demonios estaba todo lo que había planeado decirte, no salió mas palabras de mi boca.

Apenas si volteaste, firmabas sin recoger tu rostro,

no se que hacer!

Así que dejo la pequeña tortuga a un lado de la mesa y de pronto solo sentí como tomaste mi mano fuertemente, podría decir que con un sentimiento de molestia.

Y entonces es cuando veo tu rostro levantarse lentamente a verme, tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y vi tu brillante mirada y tus labios carnosos y rosados suavemente abiertos. Tu mirada era molesta y cansada, pasaron unos segundos que sentí eran una eternidad...

Y tu rostro molesto comenzó lentamente a cambiar, quizá no fue lento pero así lo sentí.

Sonreíste irónicamente y con un gran suspiro bajaste tu mirada sin perder esa hermosa sonrisa,

Seguiste escribiendo sin voltear a verme.

Al ver que terminabas tome mi hoja, y sin decir una palabra voltee para retirarme estaba petrificada y al mismo tiempo mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar sentí que me desmayaba y en eso...

Tomaste mi mano

DIOS no puedo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento, el contacto de tus manos frías con las mías y sentir hasta el pulso de tu corazón. No pude voltear no pude decir nada, todo se paro no escuchaba las voces ni los gritos

y solo escuche.

-Kod Poja

YO:? Kod Poja ?

Gire rápidamente y vi tu rostro frente al mío mientras seguías tomando mi mano

Sonreíste al ver mi cara, creo que fue por que te diste cuenta de que no había entendido nada y dejaste suavemente en mi mano un pedazo de papel.

Tu representante al ver ese movimiento te tomo por los hombros y te sentó, mientras calmaban a la multitud de ELF que gritaban al ver esa escena.

Respire profundamente y salí casi corriendo en un shock por no saber que significa KOD POJAAAAAAA? (olvide el papel que traía en la mano)

(pensamiento)  
Recuerda tus clases de koreano recuerda... Kod Poja!

Espera! la hoja!

Voltee a ver mi mano y vi claramente un pedazo de papel pequeño, no puedo moverme ¿que será?

Camine rápidamente hacia la calle sin voltear ni una sola vez, me pare un segundo, ya era de noche, el viento pegaba en mi rostro.

Mire mi mano y abrí lentamente el papel

SHERATON 413 11:30AM

?  
Que quiere decir esto?

llegue rápidamente a casa

me encerré en mi cuarto en la obscuridad y en silencio de pronto reaccione y fui directamente a mi compu

busque Kod Poja

KOD POJA : Nos vemos pronto

OMG queeeee? eso quiere decir que nooooo nooooo puede ser ¿yo?  
que demonios le pasa por su cabeza

PIENSA PIENSA PIENSA

- la hora? mire mi reloj 8:30pm

Sheraton? esta como a una hora de mi casa, y como demonios voy a entrar jajajaj ni siquiera voy a pasar.  
Espera en primer lugar esto no es verdad, es imposible mejor mejor voy a cambiarme y cenar algo.

Trate de evitar todo pensamiento y cuando menos lo pensé mire mi reloj

10:30pm

Ok ok y si no es broma, y si no es un sueño?  
Salí corriendo de mi casa tome un taxi y me dirigí al hotel.

Woow es tan grande y lujoso ¡Demonios! que hago aquí como podré pasar?

Medite un instante.

En eso veo un elevador abierto, me hice la desentendida y camine sin mirar atrás, y subí.

Pensé, fue mas fácil de lo que creí, hasta parece esos doramas donde pasan cosas sin sentido jajajaja (rei un poco, por nervios supongo)

Piso 1 - bien esto es un sueño  
Piso 2 - Ok esto es una locura  
Piso 3 - Que estoy haciendo?  
Piso 4

Bien ya estoy aquí ||| respire mientras se abrian las puertas... Si es o no un sueño ya estoy aqui.

suspire profundamente para tomar algo de valor, sea lo que sea ya estaba aqui y aun no sabia que hiba a pasar.

Y poco a poco se fueron abriendo las puertas del elevador del piso 4.

Oh por dios!

no puedo creer lo que vi.

Estabas ahi parado con tu respiración agitada y tus ojos inundados de lagrimas.

Tu, si tu, KIM JONG WOO YESUNG ESTABAS FRENDE DE MI

Lo primero que vi fue tus ojos  
No se que sucede cuando veo tus ojos, pero podría jurar que rompemos toda ley de física y el tiempo tiende a detenerse.

Me tomaste de los hombros y me hiciste para atrás. Entramos al elevador, se cerraron las puertas.

Te recargaste en mi hombro y comenzaste a llorar.

Lo único que pude decir fue Choseumnida (esta bien)

Choseumnida? que demonios dije?

Llorabas incontrolablemente, no sabia que hacer eras tu Yeye un idol de Korea te había visto por televisión por años y ahora era tan absurdo tenerte llorando en mi hombro, tus manos tocando mi cuerpo

y sucedió algo que nunca pude imaginar pude sentir por primera vez el aroma de piel a loción, a jabón, a ti? no lo se pero al respirarte fue como sentir que no podría dejarte ir jamas.

De pronto recupere la cordura, ¿que hago? por favor es yesung un idol de KOREA hablamos del otro lado del mundo y de una figura publica que solo veía por televisión.

Bien controlate y piensa! me grite por dentro  
En eso...

Se abrieron las puertas, tomaste mi mano y salimos caminado rápidamente y un botones se acerco y le hiciste señas, inmediatamente estábamos fuera del hotel y subimos a un coche, apenas iba subiendo cuando por detrás escuche unos gritos, creo que era tu representante y Sungmin, volteaste a verlos y al ver tu rostro lo único que hice fue tomar las llaves y subir al asiento del piloto y solo te grite

Subete!...


	3. cap3

**Yesung- Sueños entre nubes - CAP 3 (FANFIC)**

Es de noche y solo puedo vislumbrar el camino, las luces de la ciudad son tan hermosas, las ventanas del coche estan abajo y el viento entra.

Respiro profundamente. La luna ilumina el coche, aun no se hacia donde voy, pero no me importa.

-Es una noche hermosa, ¿sabes?, la ciudad es bella a estas horas.  
Todo es tan tranquilo, y sin embargo aun no se lo que te pasa, pero me duele verte de esta forma.

-Se que no me entiendes y no encuentro forma de comunicarme contigo, ¡Por favor dime algo!  
(fue lo que te dije)

Por primera vez en 20min que llevamos en el coche voltee a verte y te vi recostando tu cabeza en la venta con lo ojos cerrados

-¿Estas dormido? Yesung, Joong Woo shi

Te moviste un poco y tallaste tus ojos como un niño pequeño, volteaste a todos lados como desconsertado.

-Todo esta bien (te dije)

-¿Tienes sueño?

Hice un señal con las palmas de mi mano mostrandote que si tenias sueño.

Asentiste con tu cabeza y me dijiste

Choesong hamnida (lo siento)

-No tienes por que sentirlo. (respondi)

Tenias tus ojitos hinchados de haber llorado, miraste hacia afuera y suspirando comenzaste hablar.

Tus palabras salian una tras otra, apenas si podia entenderte. Mi coreano no es muy bueno pero te escuchaba como si estubieras descargando algo que te pesaba en tu corazón.

Durante unos minutos escuche tu voz y decidi pararme en un mirador.

Bajamos del coche y hacia un poco de frio, asi que camine detras tuyo a una parte donde podiamos ver la ciudad. Yo me pare a un lado mientras te veia perder la mirada en el cielo como sueles hacerlo cuando estas pensando en algo.

El frio era intenso y y lo unico que hice fue abrazarme y frotar mis brazos como cuando uno tiene frio. Y de pronto senti como ponias tu saco negro sobre mi. Voltee a verte y lo que vi fue tu pecho y tu cuello, ya que eres mas alto que yo.

No habia imaginado nunca como me veria a tu lado, pero creo que realmente me veo pequeña.

Al ver tu rosto tenias esa sonrisa tan amigable que sueles hacer y de verdad que no miento fue como en los doramas me abrazaste por detras y suspiraste, me señalaste la ciudad mientras hablabas. Yo estaba petrificada por ese abrazo y tenia miedo que sintieras como mi corazon latia.

Hasta podia escucharlo. Creo que lo sentiste y reiste mucho

y el sueño de toda ELF comenzo...

Empezaste a canta I Do

Por dios comence a escucharte tu voz en mi oido. Con ese sentimiento tan hermoso que tienes al interpretar lo que mas amas, la musica.

Al terminar, un minuto de silencio...

Gamsahamnida (gracias)  
Me dijiste

y me volteaste frente a ti,  
me miraste y recargaste tu frente sobre la mia,  
cerraste los ojos...

Pude sentir tu respiración en mi rostro, -es tan calida  
Tu nariz tocaba la mia y una leve sonrisa se reflejaba en tus labios rosados.

Comenzaste a acercarte poco a poco y tus labios comenzaron a tocar los mios ligeramente, cerre los ojos y me deje llevar, escuchando el sonido de los arboles, el viento frio y las luces de la ciudad...


	4. cap4

**Yesung- Sueños entre nubes - CAP 4 (FANFIC)**

No se como describir este sentimiento, es como perderme en un sueño eterno, el viento sopla, las luces de la ciudad nos ilumina, la noche nos acompaña y hemos olvidamos todo.

Sentir tu aliento cerca de mi, mientras tus labios se entreabrían poco a poco tomando los míos, acariciandolos suavemente. Tu rostro, se movía al compás de tus besos, mientras tus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo presionandolo a tu pecho.

Sentí el latido de tu corazón, tu respiración, el sabor de tu boca.

Quisiera quedarme en este momento...Mis brazos rodearon tu cintura y te abrace como nunca lo había hecho,  
queriendo fundirte en mi cuerpo y no dejarte ir nunca mas.

Quiza el amor no lo es todo, quiza el tiempo es nuestro peor enemigo, sin embargo por estos instantes deseo amar sin limite y que el tiempo se detenga.

Nos separamos sin dejarnos de abrazar, mientras nos veíamos a los ojos  
sonreíamos.

Sentí tu mano tomar la mía de nuevo pero en esta ocasión la sensación fue diferente, tus mano era cálida y la sentí suave, me apretaste fuertemente y miraste las estrellas, me señalaste el cielo y lo mire mientras hablabas de el.

Caminamos un rato tomados de la mano, tratando de comunicarnos como podíamos, la verdad fue divertido! no necesitas palabras cuando estas con la persona que amas.

Nos paramos en un claro, donde podíamos ver la ciudad perfectamente, nos sentamos en el pasto y recargue mi cabeza en tus hombros. Te comencé a señalar la ciudad y a explicarte que era cada lugar, tu asentías y me preguntabas cosas como si me entendieras y yo te respondía de la misma forma, en ocasiones reíamos por que pensábamos que hablábamos de cosas distintas, sin embargo estábamos felices.

Te incorporaste y poco y mientras te acomodabas recostaste tu cabeza en mis piernas cerrando los ojos. Te veías tan perfecto bajo los rayos de la luna, tu piel blanca y tersa. No pude contenerme y comencé a tocar tu rostro, comenzando por tus mejillas, tu nariz y tus labios.

-Que hermoso es tenerte a mi lado (murmure)

Sonreíste

Comencé a acariciar tu cabello, sentí que lo disfrutabas y te perdiste profundamente, durmiendo unos instantes.

Eras dos personas desconocidas disfrutando un momento que dos enamorados atesoran en lo mas profundo de su alma. Sin embargo puedo sentir que te conozco de toda la vida.

De pronto sonó tu celular, te despertó bruscamente y te levantaste. Habíamos olvidado lo sucedido unas horas atrás. Contestaste el teléfono.

Comenzaste a discutir y en un momento de enojo lo colgaste bruscamente. Te paraste y me ayudaste. Nos dirigimos al coche y comenzaste a manejar nuevamente a la ciudad, te pedí que me dejaras en una parada pero insistías que no, así que te indique el camino y me llevaste a casa. Antes de bajarme me tomaste del brazo, me jalaste hacia ti y me miraste diciendo con tus ojos...

Voy a regresar.

Me diste un beso suave en mis labios y partiste.

Me quede mirando el auto como se alejaba y de pronto caí en cuenta que te habías ido.

-no te vallas, regresa...

Esa luna que hace unos momentos nos iluminaba, ahora era mi única compañera ya tu no estabas aquí...

CONTINUARA...


	5. cap5

**Yesung - Sueños entre nubes CAP 5 (FAN FIC)**

No se si fue un sueño, pude que haya sido una ilusión, sin embargo no puedo olvidar el calor de tus brazos, lo suave de tu pelo y a pesar del tiempo aun siento el sabor de tu labios.

Han pasaron 11 meses desde aquella noche donde te vi alejarte en el auto Yesung shi. Se que partiste a la mañana siguiente a Paris, Rusia posteriormente a Osaka, después a Tailandia, Singapur y regresaste a Seúl.

No e sabido nada de ti.  
Desde entonces me es dificil verte de nuevo, en un programa, en una foto en una video.

Que te puedo contar, pase noches en vela pensando una y otra vez si para ti solo fui un momento, algo sin significado, una noche mas , pero... no puedo aceptar esa idea, ya que tus besos, tus abrazos, tus caricias, tu sonrisa decían todo lo contrario lo contrario.

Apenas hace unos días e comenzado a dormir y a comer un poco. Todas las mañanas despierto con tu voz, tengo la canción que cantaste en el mirador "I DO" en el despertador, así que cada mañana que escucho tu voz. Siento como si estuviera aquí...

El tiempo pasa tan lentamente y hace meses que no prendo mi computadora. Asi que tengo dos opciones, la primera es salir a caminar y encontrar una respuesta a tu ausencia, la segunda es enfrentarme a la realidad y darme cuenta que no eras para mi.

Asi que opto por la segunda, tomo mi computadora y lo primero que hago es entrar al FANPAGE de las Cloud y saber que a pasado con el grupo.

De pronto veo miles de mensajes y una actualizacion en el grupo, un video que tiene por titulo  
"Yesung confiesa estar enamorado."

-No puede ser, noooooooo (grite)  
Tenia miedo de verlo pero tenia que hacerlo, asi que le di play.  
Primero estaba una presentación de la cancion It´s you

Y fue cuando te vi despues de tanto tiempo, parecias un angel con tu traje blanco, Dios de verdad quiero estar contigo -¡que me pasa!.

Al terminar la canción comenzo una entrevista.

Presentador: Y bueno chicos que nos pueden decir con respecto al amor, como van en ese sentido.

Leeteuk: Pues estamos muy tranquilos, ahorita no tenemos novia ninguno de los integrantes del grupo  
apenas si tenemos tiempo para comer, jajajjaajj

Siwon: Si eso es verdad, pero entre nosotros hay un hyeong que esta enamorado, por que no le preguntas jajja

Presentador: Y quien es el?

(Silencio en foro) Y en eso hablaste, la camara te enfoco.  
Yesung: Yo quisiera pedrite un favor (refiriendose a presentador)

Presentador: Jajaja que seriedad Yesung shi, pide lo que quieras.

Yesung: Quiero que me des un tiempo para contarles una historia y que con ella pueda tener lo que mas deseo en este momento.

Presentador: Eso suena muy interesante Yesung shi, cuentanos por favor.

Yesung: Bueno todo paso...

Estaba en un concierto en Latinoamerica, la verdad habiamos tenido muchos problemas en ese momento dentro del grupo y pasabamos por mucho estres, ademas mi padre estaba enfermo y llevaba meses de no verlo, en ese momento todo se junto.

Como te decia estaba en el concierto, bastante estresado y cansado, entonces a la mitad del concierto, cuando estaba cantando mi solo Kiss me darling kiss me, fue cuando sucedio. Veia un mar de luces azules y a todas las ELF´S cantando, cuando de pronto la vi..

Estaba parada frente a mi, y sus ojos, sus ojos, jamas habia visto una mirada asi. Ella me miraba fijamente y no pude mas que perderme en sus ojos.

Yesung: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Presentador: Bueno Yesung shi la verdad es que solo lo veo en los doramas, jajaj pero siguenos contando que paso:

Yesung: Bueno me quede perplejo al verla.

Siwon: Si, hyeong estaba parado en pleno concierto sin decir una palabra, la verdad es que todos los del grupo nos espantamos al ver eso, lo unico que hice fue correr a despertarlo.

Yesung: Jajaja si fue algo imprevisto, asi que segui cantando, pero trataba de verla mientras lo hacia.

Presentador: Y luego que paso, bajaste a saludarla o que paso cuentanos?

Yesung: No, termino el concierto y entramos a camerinos, la verdad quise salir corriendo a buscarla pero mi hyeong (teukki) me dijo que era imposible encontrarla entre toda la multitud. Asi que solo me dirigi al hotel.

Yesung: Al dia siguiente teniamos una firma de autografos, sinceramente estaba muy cansado, preocupado y aturdido, te puedo resumir que estaba molesto. Ese dia llevabamos ya 3 horas firmando, cuando de pronto.

(Y sacaste la pequeña tortuga)

KyuHyun: JAJA la carga a todos lados, luego lo molestamos cuando se la quitamos, pero de verdad se enoja, nos da miedo, jajajaj

Yesung: Como les decia, solo vi esta pequeña tortuga a un lado de la libreta de autografos, no se realmente que paso, pero me moleste, quiza no era el lugar, la forma el tiempo, no se como decirlo, pero estaba molesto.  
Mi reaccion fue tomar la mano de esa persona y al levantar la cara, fue cuando la vi, eran esos ojos y me miraban de la misma forma, fijamente. Que te puedo decir, senti que mi corazon latia muy rapido, ¿crees en el destino? pues yo no lo creia, pero ahora lo se, existe.

Yesung: Todo desaparecio, mi molestia, mi incomodidad todo, no supe que hacer en ese momento, queria decirle algo pero dudo que me entendiera jajajaj asi que escribi de la mejor forma en la que pudiera entenderme que queria verla de nuevo en un papel, pero sin darme cuenta, tomo su libreta y se dio la vuelta, asi que la tome del brazo. Hubieras visto el desorden de las Fans se volvieron locas al ver la escena pero sinceramente no me importo, solo queria que supiera que queria verla de nuevo.  
Ella me miro y solo salio corriendo. Nunca pense que podria verla de nuevo.  
Me dirigi al hotel, con una sensacion muy extraña, y regresando a la realidad me di cuenta de todos mis problemas, mi familia el grupo, discuti con Yeowook y sali corriendo de la habitación, ¡queria escapar!, ya no podia mas, y comence a llorar en el pasillo, me dirigi al elevador esperando unos minutos, que parecian una eternidad y cuando se abrieron las puertas y alli estaba ella, frente a mi.

Cuando la vi lo primero que hice fue tomarla por los hombros y meterme al elevador y comence a llorar. La abrace y senti su calor y sus ganas de consolarme, nunca me habia sentido tan protegido como en ese momento. Salimos del hotel y pedi el coche de mi representante, fue cuando Sungmin salio con el y me gritaron, estaba perplejo y no supe que hacer, fue cuando ella me grito con seguridad y subi al auto, mientras ella manejaba. Me sentia cansado pero a un lado de mi, estaba esa persona que de algun modo habia llegado a mi vida para rescatarme. Dormi un poco hasta que la escuche gritarme, creo que estaba preocupada. Fue cuando paramos en un mirador y se veia la ciudad, ella temblaba de frio asi que le puse mi saco y la abrace.

No sabia como agradecerle haberme sacado en ese momento de ahi, asi que le cante una canción la cual me gusta mucho, mientras mirabamos la ciudad.  
Fue maravilloso estar ahi con ella, abrazandola y sintiendo su calido cuerpo. No pude resistirme mas y la voltee frente a mi. Fue el momento mas asombroso de mi vida, y fue cuando supe que ella era la persona que estaba esperando.

Presentador: Yesung shi, me estas contando una historia realmente fascinante, el sueño de toda ELF, jajajaj y dime la seguiste viendo, contactaste con ella, cuentanos que paso.

Yesung: No, no la eh vuelto a ver, pero no por que no quiera, si no por que no se donde encontrarla, la ciudad es tan grande y realmente no se como encontrarla. Por eso hyeong quiero pedirte que me ayudes y me dejes dejarle un mensaje.

Presentador: Claro Yesung shi puedes decir lo que gustes.

Yesung: Buenas noches a todas las ELF, yo soy Yesung, Vocalista de Super Junior, y antes que nada quiero pedirles que no se molesten por lo que e dicho anteriormente, y se que comprenderan lo que siento en este momento, les pido a todas ustedes que me ayuden a encontrarla por favor, muestren este video en todo lugar que puedan, para que llegue a ella y sepa que no la olvide y que pienso en ella. Si me estas viendo por favor aparece frente a mi y asi como esa noche, quiero que escuches esto, quiza pienses que es mentira, pero de verdad te lo digo con todo mi corazón. Yo soy Yesung y esto es para ti.

"Cuando uno sueña tiende a despertar tarde o temprano, sin embargo ahora que e despertado lo unico que quiero es quedarme asi y estar a tu lado para disfrutar esta realidad"


End file.
